Marvelous MissAdventures of OHSHC X Reader:
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: Have you ever wanted to go into the ouran world? well now you can! Fangirls and Otakus alike step right up and discover the magical wonders of Marvelous Miss-Adventures of OHSHC Host club X Reader


Kyoya Otori sat on a bench in the school's court yard completely oblivious to the other presence behind him. You watched him intently searching for any suspicious activity. Armed with a spork, two muffins and the toy binoculars you got from you crunchy monkey nuts the morning prior you were ready for anything.

"I know your there [y/n]." well anything but that...

"awe come on what gave my away?" you whined jumping out of the bushes and putting your hands on your hips.

"the fact that you're the only girl that wears the male blazer and you were humming the James Bon theme song." he drawled. "by the way aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked offhandedly

"no my next class doesn't start until... fifteen minutes ago. Shniz damn you Kyoya!" you dashed off towards the school and stopped when you got to the door "I'll get you my pretty and your little Tamaki too!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*

"late again I see miss. [l/n]." you stepped into your class room and flashed a peace sign.

"afraid so Mrs. Tojamaki you see I was afraid the lunch lady was an evil Dutch-"

"I feel like if you tell me any more I'll be sent to jail just sit down." the teacher let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to your seat between the twins which you happily sat in.

"psst hey Karou pstt hey Karou PSSSSTTTTT HEY KARO-"

"MISS. [Y/N] PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TALKING IN CLASS!" the teacher yelled. You rolled your eyes and instead started to frantically write on a scrap piece of paper before slipping it onto Hikaru's desk.

'do you think there's something weird going on with Kyoya? He's always writing in that note book!' he sent you an 'are you stupid look' and passed the note back.

' fyi your hand writing sucks and with he's always like that. Why?-_-' you bit your lip and passed it back.

'I think he maybe kira reincarnated! And my hand writing does not suck!'

'what? You've been watching too much anime ' this time Karou took the note from your hand and read it before throwing in his UNWANTED two cents.

'dude is this like the time you thought Hunny was a deranged midget vampire from the planted nebu-moron or whatever?' you snatched it back and stuck you tongue out at him.

'first of all its Nebutron not nebu-moron you nebu-moron!'

'you're a nebu-moron!' before you could respond the note was snatched from your hands and y you all met the glare of one very angry English lit teacher. Soon after bell rang and you all stomped off in your respected directions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~

"target seems to be sleeping peacefully, no signs of vampiric midgetry so far..." you stated looking down at Hunny's sleeping form through your binoculars . You took a large bite of your muffin. "hum hum hem hum hum hem hem huim to everyone she meets she stays a stranger.~" a shadow was cast across you and you sensed you weren't alone.

"what are you doing?" you turned around to see Mori's stoic (and extremely handsome!) face.

"oh hiya Tree!" no reaction "uh get it cuz Mori means forest and you're tall... like a tree and uhh never mind." you said dejectedly going back to your surveillance. You felt something warm and heavy ruffle your hair.

" it was funny." was all he said before walking away. You blushed and quickly went back to work trying to keep pevy thought about his 'little tree' out of your head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~

" Daddy where do babies come from?" you randomly asked one lunch time.

"I'm sorry my ears must need cleaning cuz I thought you just said-"

"cuz I saw a movie once that said that babies came from eggs laid by rabbis. If you aren't Jewish, they're laid by Catholic nuns. If you're an atheist, they're laid by dirty, lonely prostitutes." you said happily eating a bite of your sandwich. The entire time you were explaining this Tamaki was having an internal battle as to either he answer your question... or chicken out and tell you to ask 'mommy'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~

"hey Tamaki listen to this new song I got! It's called I LIKE BLONDES" you yelled running over to said blonde and handing him the ear buds.

"well of course my lovely daughter blondes are known to be polite and dignif-"

'I wanna [BEEP] you. bangin down. booty low to the ground. crack that [BEEP] open.  
take the [BEEP] and make your momma proud. [BEEP] deep. beatin' cheeks. booty meat  
in the sheets. [BEEP]. now swallow all my salty treats. I'll slap it on your-'

"MOMMA OUR BABY IS LISTENING TO DIRTY MUSIC!" somewhere across the club room the twins were laughing their asses off.


End file.
